Mistlichts fanfictions/ Rue
proloog Ik zucht, mijn huismens geeft me alweer het commando dat ik de krant moet halen, wat ik snel doe, anders wordt ze boos. Ik haal voorzichtig de krant op en breng hem naar haar toe, gelukkig lukt me het om de krant niet te kreuken, anders krijg ik weer straf in de vorm van dat ze me slaat, ik voel nog pijn op mijn schouder, de plek waar ik gister geslagen werd omdat er een kreuk in was gekomen omdat de hond die ook hier woonde er op had gestaan. De middag daarna was hij weg, verdwenen. Ik heb sporen gevonden in de tuin, die erna wijzen dat hij weggelopen is, logisch, met zulke stomme baasjes. Ik heb me al vaak afgevraagd waarom ik niet wegloop, en ik weet het andwoord, ik ben 5 em een halve maan oud, en ik zal het waarschijnlijk niet overleven, ik heb niks geleerd. Ik zou ook niet weten waar ik naartoe moet, een keer ben ik ontsnapt, maar toen dwaalde ik rond in de stad en werd ik al snel gevangen door de Vangers, de mensen die katten en honden op straat vangen, die geen halsband ofzo hebben, ik was min halsband kwijtgeraakt toen een witte kater mij aanviel, en tijdens een aanval mijn halsband kapot had gemaakt waarna ik wegrende, dat was de reden dat ik gevangen was. Ik had een chip in mijn hals, waar ik erg blij mee was omdat mijn mensen me daarmee konden vinden, ik was daar blij om omdat ik van andere katten had gehoord als je na twee manen niet meegenomen werd gedood werd. Maar ik heb het wel afgeleerd om te ontsnappen, mijn baas had me zo vaak geslagen dat ik er een paar dagen niet meer van kon lopen. Nu doe ik dus dit saaie werk, ik moet af en toe ook met mijn staart wat bessen uit de tuin halen zodat mijn baas die in zijn eten kan stoppen, terwijl ik vieze, harde brokken krijg die op konijnenkeutels lijken, ik heb een keer een roodborstje gevangen, en hij was erg lekker, maar mijn bazin had het verschikkelijk gevonden en had de resten van het dier snel begraven, en ik kreeg een nog pijnlijkere straf dan die keer dat ik wegliep. Hoofdstuk 1 De hond is nog steeds niet terug, het is inmiddels al een week geleden dat hij verdwenen is. Mijn baasjes hebben de hoop opgegeven en zijn vaak weg, wat mij rust geeft. Als ze terugkomen hebben ze vaak een hondengeur op hun kleren, elke keer weer van een andere hond. Vandaag zagen ze er eindelijk eens tevreden uit, waarschijnlijk krijgen we binnenkort een nieuwe hond, wat ik jammer vind, want nu de oude hond weg is krijg ik de restjes van het eten, wat meestal erg lekker is. Ik krijg daardoor nu ook vlees, al smaakt het anders dan het roodborstje. Mijn baasjes zijn nu weg, waarschijnlijk komen ze n vanavond weer terug en zijn ze naar hun werk gegaan. Ik ga uit het huis, in mijn buurt wonen ook andere katten maar dat zijn verwende, ijdele katten. Ze vinden mij lelijk waarna ik altijd denk, heb je jezelf wel gezien? Ze doen altijd alsof ik er niet ben, en gedragen zich alsof ik ongedierte ben. Ik loop rustig in het rond, tot ik ineens de auto zie van mijn mensen, en ik ren terug naar mijn huis, in de hoop dat ze me niet gezien hebben. Net waneer ik me opgerold heb in mijn mandje, komen ze binnen, met een grote, zwarte wolfshond. Die hond heeft mij onmiddellijk in de gaten, wat mijn mens ook doorheeft en ze pakt een kooi, wat erg lijkt op de bench van de hond, en zet die naast de bench, en mijn mandje zet ze op de bench, zodat de hond er niet bij kan, toen ze hem optilde spring ik er vlug uit en ren mijn nieuwe benchmark in. De hond komt op me afrennen terwijl ik het poortje bekijk. Voorzichtig pak ik het slot vast, en na veel gevriemel gaat de poort dicht en op slot, terwijl op het moment daarna de hond tegen de kooi aanbeukt. Hij vind dat niet leuk, dat is te zien aan hem, en hij gaat nijdig in de andere bench zitten, zijn ogen op mij gericht. Ik vraag me af of de bench niet voor de hond is bedoeld, maar die gedachte schud ik snel uit mijn hoofd, deze bench is te klein voor de hond. Nu zit ik hier, mij af te vragen wat ik moet doen, ik kan de bench niet uit, en de ogen van de hond staan op mij gericht. hoofdstuk 2 Ik zit nog steeds in mijn bench, mijn mens zegt dat ik de krant moet halen, maar de hond kijkt me nog steeds aan. Plotseling ren ik weg, naar de krant, en voordat de hond het doorheeft ben ik boven, waar hij niet mag komen. Ik geef mijn mens de krant, en ik ga weer naar beneden, ik spring door het raam naar een boom, waar de hond niet bij kan en ik kijk naar hem. De hond kijkt terug en gaat via de deur naar buiten. Oke, het is een dunne boom, oke, het is een grote hond. Maar dat hij zo sterk was had ik niet verwacht, de boom schudde heen en weer toen de hond er tegen aan beukte, ik wist niet of ik zou vallen als de hond nog een keer tegen de boom beukte. Ik spring in een andere boom, waar ik meteen uitspring omdat hij nog dunner was dan de vorige. Ik begin te rennen en kijk of er ergens een stevige boom is, de hond rent achter me aan. Als ik al een tijdje ren heb ik nog steeds geen boom gezien, besluit ik over te gaan op plan B, en toen ik plan B bedacht veranderde ik van richting, wat de hond even verwarde, en ik ren naar, wat ik gehoord had, de richting van het bos was, daar zijn vast wel stevige bomen. Mijn poten beginnen pijn te doen. na iets wat jaren lang lijkt te duren zie ik een paar bomen, wat snel verandert in een groot bos. Ik rende erheen, en ik besef dat ik in dit tempo niet in een boom kan springen, ik hoor nu al de hond vlak achter me, en als ik het doe krijgt hij me te pakken. Plan C, doorblijven rennen tot de hond opgeeft. Niet lang nadat ik dat bedacht struikelde ik over een boomwortel, en de hond kijkt me triomfantelijk aan. En ik wacht totdat hij me dood bijt, maar voordat de hond dat kan doen botst er iets wits tegen hem op, gevolgd door iets gevlekts. hoofdstuk 4 Ik kijk naar de witte en de gevlekte poezen die tegen de hond aan het vechten zijn, ik sta op en ik wil mee vechten maar de witte poes sist 'blijf daar!' Ik blijf dus lekker liggen terwijl voor me twee katten met een hond aan het vechten zijn op leven en dood, duh, logisch. De hond kijkt mij woedend aan, ook logisch, waarom zou hij nou weer boos zijn op mij, terwijl die witte en gevlekte poezen met hem aan het vechten zijn? En hij mij wilt opeten ofzo, is dat ook weer raar, die twee poezen met wie hij aan het vechten is zijn veel groter! Ik lig lekker, ik ben gevallen op een hoop mos, en ik zit toe te kijken naar dat gevecht, ik zie hoe de gevlekte poes een lange, bloederige, wond op de zijkant van haar buik krijgt, en ik besluit om me toch in het gevecht te bemoeien. Ik sta op, en spring op de rug van de hond, en ik blijf erop zitten, met mijn klauwen stevig in zijn rug. De witte poes kijkt me boos aan maar zegt niks, en de hond jankt even kort van de pijn. Maar daarna schud hij me af en ik val, gelukkig kom ik op mijn poten terecht en de witte poes geeft de hond een klap op zijn bek, waarna de hond wegrent. 'En blijf je stomme mensen noob!' Roep ik hem achterna, en de hond gromt. De andere poezen kijken me aan alsof ze niet weten wat noob betekend. Kom op, dat weet toch iedereen? De witte poes miauwde 'kom mee, ik zal je de clan laten zien, ik heet Rozenstengel en dit is mijn leerling Tijgerpoot.' 'Ik heet Rue' miauw ik 'wat zijn de clans? De witte poes zuchte en rolt met haar ogen en ze miauwt 'dat zal je zo wel zien.' hoofdstuk 5 Ik kom uit in een soort ravijn ofzo, waar een heleboel katten zijn en ze kijken allemaal mij aan. Ik word zomaar midden op de open plek gedumpt door Rozenstengel maar Tijgerpoot blijft bij me staan, maar zwijgt. Even later komt Rozenstengel terug met een zwarte kater, hij miauwt 'ik ben Boogster, de leider van deze clan, wie ben jij?' Ik andwoordt brutaal 'ik ben Rue, wat is dit en waar ben ik?' Ik laat me niet onder de indruk brengen doordat hij de leider is, mijn mensen spelen de baas over mij, op een manier dat ik geen respect heb voor leiders. Boogster lijkt te merken op welke manier ik het zeg, maar hij zegt er niks van en zegt 'Tijgerpoot zal je alles uitleggen.' Hij loopt weg samen met Rozenstengel en op het moment dat Tijgerpoot iets wil zeggen komt er een oude kat aanlopen die miauwt 'hallo wie ben jij? Welkom bij de DonderClan!' De kat maakt een paar rare sprongen en loopt weg. Tijgerpoot zucht 'dat is , die is gek sinds er iets gebeurt was nog voordat ik was geboren, maar niemand wil het me vertellen. Sindsdien is ie een oudste.' Ik kijk Tijgerpoot aan en knik, plotseling ben ik moe en Ik val om. Ik hoor Tijgerpoot nog mompelen 'oh SterrenClan, dat we niet hebben bedacht hoe moe ze is... Wie weet hoe ver ze heeft zitten rennen?' Hoofdstuk 6 Ik wordt wakker als er een witte poes over me heen Hstaat, ze miauwt zacht 'rustig maar, je bent alleen moe en je kussentjes onder je poten zitten vol met schrammen, verder is er niks ergs hoor.' Ik knik, sluit mijn ogen even en wanneer ik ze weer open doe is de witte poes verdwenen. Nu staar er een lapjespoes bij me die bladeren en bessen aan het sorteren is. 'Waar is die witte poes?' Vraag ik, en de lapjespoes miauwt 'je bent wakker, welke witte poes bedoel je?' Ik raak een beetje geïrriteerd, die witte poes stond een seconde geleden over me heen gebogen en zij wist niet over welke poes ik het had. 'Bedoel je Rozenstengel? Zij is de enige witte poes in de clan.' 'Nee! Die net over me heen gebogen stond en me hielp!' Miauw ik, maar voordat de lapjespoes iets kan zeggen stormt de gekke oudste naar binnen. Hoe heette die ookalweer? Ohja, . miauwt 'je bent wakker! Eindelijk! Heeft de hond je te pakken gehad? Arme kitten.' De oudste rent een paar rondjes om haar heen voordat hij naar buiten stormt. Ik sta op en loop naar buiten, waarna Tijgerpoot meteen op me af loopt. Ze miauwt 'ik moest je over het Clanleven vertellen, weet je nog?' Ik knik, en Tijgerpoot begint met vertellen 'daar is het leidershol, daar slaapt Boogster.' Ze verteld over van alles en nog wat, ook over een of andere SterrenClan. Daar zouden de geesten van de gestorvenen heen moeten gaan, ik probeer niet in lachen uit te barsten terwijl ik denk bla bla bla. Na een tijdje na veel flauwekul geluisterd te hebben wordt ik geroepen door Boogster, en ik loop naar hem toe, blij dat ik geen verhalen meer aan hoef te horen over de clans. Boogster kijkt me aan en vraagt 'wil je je bij onze clan aansluiten?' Dus logisch, ik bedoel, jullie weten zelf hoe het bij mijn mensen was, ik wil niets liever dan bij hun weggaan! En zowiezo, stond het niet allang wast dat ik me bij hun ga aansluiten? Ze behandelen me er wel naar. Ik andwoordt dus gewoon 'ja' en wil weglopen, maar Ik herinner me de rare namen van de , eh, hoe heet het ook alweer?, oohja, clan, en zeg snel even 'ik wil niet zo'n rare naam krijgen, ik wil gewoon Rue blijven heten.' Ik vermoed dat Boogster niet blij is met die term rare namen, maar ik wacht niet tot zijn reactie en loop naar Tijgerpoot toe, die op me staat te wachten. Ze wil me iets vragen maar achter me springt Boogster op een richel en roept de clan bijeen. Ik ga gewoon zitten, en wacht wat op wat hij wil zeggen, tot ik ineens het gevoel heb dat ik bekeken wordt. Ik draai me om en kijk naar achter, om in de ogen te kijken van tientallen katten die een beetje fluisteren en met de punten van hun oren naar mij wijzen. Wanneer ze doorhebben dat ik hun doorheb kijken de meeste gewoon een andere kant op maar sommige blijven doorkletsen en staren. Ik voel me een beetje ongemakkelijk maar dat laat ik niet merken, en ik negeer ze gewoon. 'Rozenstengel en Tijgerpoot zijn vandaag deze bijzondere "poesiepoes''' ik weet niet wat het betekend, maar het klinkt onaardig en ik heb het gevoel dat het over mij gaat. ' 'Tegengekomen en hebben haar moed gezien en ik heb besloten' ''sorry hoor, maar volgensmij heb ik echt besloten om me bij deze clan ofzo aan te sluiten 'dat ze een waardig leerling van de Donderclan zou zijn. Haar mentor is Tulpenstroom.' Oke, ik heb nu dus een of andere mentor. 'Loop naar voren!' Sist Tijgerpoot in mijn oor, en ik doe dat maar gewoon. Achter me hoor ik een stem fluisteren 'poesiepoesen bij elkaar.' Er loopt een langharige, bruine poes naar voren die het blijkbaar ook gehoord heeft, want ik kan aan haar ogen zien dat ze woedend is. Ik neem aan dat dat Tulpenstroom is, en ik besef ineens dat ik haar ken, het is Flower, een poes die toen ik nog klein was ook een buitenbeentje was, en die op een dag verdwenen is, ze was toen veel ouder dan ik, maar ik herken haar nog. ik zie dat zij mij niet herkent, en ze kijkt me aan alsof ze ergens op wacht. uiteindelijk raakt ze met haar neus mijn neus aan, en dan roept ineens de hele clan 'Rue! Rue! Rue!' vele katten komen om me heen staan om me te feliciteren, Tijgerpoot als eerste, daarna Rozenstengel, en ik wordt omringt door katten die ik niet ken. ik zie dat Flower, sorry, Tulpenstroom, ook wordt gefeliciteerd. 'hoi Rue! leuk dat je er nu bij hoort, ik ben Uilpoot.' een cyperse poes met oranje ogen liep op me af en keek me nieuwschierig aan. 'dankje' miauwde ik. ze zei 'het is al laat, kom, ik zal je een plekje aanwijzen om te slapen.' ze liep naar een hol, vertelde dat dat het leerlingenhol was, en wees me een vrij mosnest aan. ik rolde me erin op en viel bijna meteen in slaap. hoofdstuk 7 Vier manen later Ik draag trots een spitsmuis in mijn mond, mijn eerste prooi als krijger! Gisteren om Zonhoog had Boogster mij en Tijgerpoot krijger gemaakt, Tijgerpoot heet nu Tijgerkruid. Uilvleugel, die al een halve maan eerder krijger was geworden, is samen met mij op een jaagpatrouille. Ik geniet van de zon op mijn vacht, en ik ruik plotseling een konijn. Ik leg de spitsmuis neer, en kruip langzaam op het konijn af, het konijn zit rustig aan een zaadje te knabbelen, en heeft me niet door. Ik maak me klaar voor een sprong, en terwijl ik spring hoorde ik een takje kraken, het konijn kijkt verschrikt op maar voordat ze iets kan doen heb ik het met een snelle houw van mijn klauwen gedood. Bedankt, SterrenClan, voor het leven wat dit konijn opgegeven heeft om ons te voeden. Ik ben in de SterrenClan gaan geloven, please kan je me nu niet raar aankijken? Dat ik geloof dat lichtpuntjes in de hemel dooie katten zijn? Ik hoor achter me Uilvleugel vragen 'heb jij nog wat gevangen?' Ik draai me om, en Uilvleugel gaat ondertussen door 'ik heb een duif en een muis gevangen, en ik heb net hier op de grond een spitsmuis gevonden. Ik pak, met het konijn op de grond, meteen de spitsmuis op en ik pak daarna het konijn. 'Die spitsmuis is van mij, maar ik legde hem op de grond om dit konijn te vangen' legde ik vriendelijk uit, maar dan zie ik dat de ogen van Uilvleugel twinkelen, oftewel, ze heeft me in de maling genomen. hoofdstuk 8 ik loop samen met een grote patrouille katten, met Boogster voorop, naar de SchaduwClangrens. 'wat hebben ze eigenlijk gedaan?' vraag ik aan Tijgerkruid, die naast me loopt. 'ze willen meet territorium, en hebben hun grens verlegt.' 'we zullen straks zien of ze nog zo graag nieuw territorium willen' andwoord ik grimmig, en ik trek mijn klauwen in en uit tijdens het rennen. wanneer we bij de grens zijn zie ik een SchaduwClanpatrouille, en ik dat zie hun leider, Vlamster, er ook bij is. hij roept 'Boogster, wij hebben besloten dat we meer territorium nodig hebben, en we weten dat jullie jullie territorium makkelijk opgeven, zonder dat wij er een poot voor uit moeten steken. Vlamster grijnsde voldaan, maar Boogster miauwde kalm 'en hoezo denk je dan dat wij zwak zijn?' 'makkelijk, ten eerste, jullie nemen ''poesiepoesen ''op in jullie clan, en kijk eens om je heen! alles wijst er naar dat jullie zwak ''zijn.' Boogster gromde 'aanvallen, DonderClan!' mijn poten poppelen om zich in het gevecht te mengen, mijn klauwen wensen wraak om de opmerkingen van Vlamster over poesiepoesen. Als je niet clangeboren bent kan je beter zijn dan een clangeboren! kijk maar na mij en Vlamster. ik slaak een strijdkreet en gooi me op een zwarte poes, ze valt om en ik hou haar met mijn voorpoten tegen de grond gedrukt, met mijn achterklauwen bewerk ik haar buik. De poes jammert van de pijn, en ik laat haar los, waarna de poes meteen wegrent de struiken in. ik voel ineens een zwaar gewicht tegen me rug knallen, waardoor ik mijn everwicht verlies en val, ik zie dat een cyperse kater me aangevallen heeft en nu lacht 'zeg maar dag, ''poesiepoes.' hij doet een uitval met zijn tanden naar mijn keel, maar Tijgerkruid duwt hem van mij af en zet haar tanden in zijn keel, de cyperse kater rukt zich los en rent ook weg, waarschijnlijk naar een medicijnkat. 'bedankt' hijg ik, maar Tijgerkruid hoort me al niet meer omdat ze zich weer in de strijd geworpen heeft, en voordat ik dat kan doen hoor ik Vlamsters stem 'terugtrekken, SchaduwClan!' de SchaduwClakrijgers trekken zich terug, sommige morrend, sommige bestiekem blij dat ze het gevecht mogen verlaten. We hebben gewonnen! Hoofdstuk 9 ik kijk rond in het kamp, gelukkig is er bijna niemand verwond. ik heb zelf ook maar een paar schammen, en een gescheurd oor waarvan ik me afvraag op welk moment ik die kreeg. Waarschijnlijk zal ik het nooit te weten komen. ik loop heen en weer in het kamp, ik verveel me e wacht tot de zonhoogpatrouille, die ik leid. na iets wat eeuwen leek te duren tond de zon op het hoogste punt van haar baan en Rue sprong meteen op om de katten te verzamelen, wat niet lang duurde. ik liep met Tulpenstroom, Tijgerkruid en Uilvleugel na de SchaduwClangrens, maar w ruiken geen sporen van dat de SchaduwClan over de grens is gegaan, ik vang een eekhoorn en eet hem op, terwijl de rest van de patrouille ook wat vangt, een roodborstje en een muis. we lopen langzaam kletsend terug naar het kamp, jammer genoeg is er niks boeiends gebeurt. Hoofdstuk 10 ik huppel door het woud, ik geniet van de wind die over mijn vacht strijkt en van de zon die mijn pels opwarmt. ik ben in mijn eentje aan het jagen, waar ik al veel succes mee heb doordat het midden in groenblad is, ik heb al een muis en een konijn gevangen. ik heb zelfs, gewoon voor de lol, een vis gevangen, wat me tot mijn verbazing echt gelukt is. Ik zie een roodborstje, en laat me zakken en kruip er zachtjes heen. Ik spring, en ik voel mijn klauwen in het weke lichaam van de vogel slaan. Ik bedank de SterrenClan voor het leven wat deze vogel ons gegeven heeft om de clan te voeden, en ik moet denken aan een dag, lang geleden, toen ik nog een poesiepoes was en ik ook een roodborstje had gevangen. ik moet ineens aan mijn tweebenen denken, hadden ze mij gemist? hadden ze een nieuwe kat gekocht? hoe ging het met die grote hond? de hond was niet echt iemand die je in je buurt wilt hebben. Ik hoor geritsel, en ik zucht. 'Tijgerkruid, kom maar tevoorschijn.' er komt een gestalte uit de bosjes, mijn ogen worden groot. dit is dus niet ''Tijgerkruid. Voor mij stond een enorme zwarte wolfshond, en ik herkende hem. ik vloek, ''als je over de duivel spreekt... ''het was de hond van mijn oude tweebenen, maar ik geloof niet dat hij naar ze terug is gegaan nadat hij mij heeft achterna gezeten, nee, hij is weggelopen, mischien heeft hij ich bij een groep andere honden angesloten, dat weet ik niet, maar wat ik wel weet is dat hij veel getraint heeft. Dat bewijzen de spieren die je overal op zijn lijf ziet. ''eh sufferd, wat bijf je hier stilstaan? wegrennen! ''ik draai me om, en wil naar het kamp rennen, maar ik besef dat ik de hond niet naar de kwetsbare oudsten en kittens kan brengen, en zoiezo, de hond staat tussen mij ene het kamp in. ik ren dus gewoon een random kant op, wanneer ik weer een stemmetje in mijn hoofd hoor. ''sukkel, die hond is niet de enige die sterker is geworden. wat ben jij? als ik je zo zie zou ik eerder denken dat je een kitten bent. keer om en vecht om te bewijzen dat je een krijger ben ''ik weet dat de stem in mij hoofd gelijk heeft, en ik spring. ik zet me midden in de sprong af tegen een boom, zodat ik omdraai en de andere kant op ga. Ik land op de rug van de hond, die een ogenblik verward stilstaat. In die ogenblik lukt het me om ijn oor kapot te krabben, maar na die ogenblik schud de hond me af alsof ik niet meer ben dan een vuiltje in zijn vacht. ik voel een pijnlijke, doordringende, steek in mijn hoofd, en besef dat ik met mijn hoofd op een steen ben geland. ''SterrenClan, help me! niet nu! ''ik open mijn ogen, en ik zie vaag op de achtergrond een kat op me afrennen, ''Tijgerkruid!, maar ik wist dat ze te laat zou komen. ik zie de ogen van de hond vlak bij mijn ogen, en even later voel ik een brandende pijn in mijn buik waar de hond net zijn klauwen over heen gehaald heeft. Even later voel ik zijn tanden in mijn schouder, en ik schreeuw het uit van de pijn. het wordt rood voor mijn ogen, gevolgd door zwart, en ik val weg. SterrenClan, ik ben klaar om me bij jullie te voegen. Misschien heb je het al gemerkt, de mensen die jullie waarschijnlijk dierenmishandelaars vinden zijn het kapitool, en Rue is gewoon Rue uit de hungergames, en ze is een tijdelijke vriend van Katniss Everdeen. De DonderClan, met in het special Tijgerkruid, is Katniss Everdeen.